a christmas present
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: this is a christmas present for my friend a girl based around her is taken by the Krang and muated but what will they turn her into? and will the turtles save her?
1. Chapter 1

One calm night the wind blew through the hair of the 13 year old girl Alexa. Her hair was a sleak thick brown hazulnut matching to her beautiful brown eyes she was wearing a long blue t-shirt with a pair of black nikes and grey trousers and to finish she was wearing a back pack with a turtle shell design on the back. She was walking back to the orphanage when she felt like she was beaing followed she looked back and saw a group of men following her. They were wearing bussiness suites and their hair was short and black.

Alexa ran toward a ally way were she came to a dead end she turned to see her stalkers. She turned around only to be grabbed by two tall business men they liffted her up and even with her kicking and screaming they threw her into the back of a black van.

When she opened her eyes she saw her wrists were chained to the metal wall. She was just ajusting to the darkness when the door washed a blinding light into the room. The man looked at the terrified little girl before going and pulling her to a room with a slanted operation table in her quickly strapped her in but before he left her he said.

"the one known as human girl will be a perfect test subject for the thing known as prodject earth"


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 4 days since Alexa had been taken by the Krang and she had noticed that since the experiments had started she had grown a long green scaly tail and a giant lizard type arm with long talons at the end. She was resting against the wall when the door opened showing the same man, which she had learnt was a Krang droid, walked in and took her into the same horrifying experiment room. They strapped her in and brought the same neddle with the same amount of mutagen inside they stabbed it into her arm.

But this time Alexa felt a pain shoot around her body and make her other arm turn into a giant lizard type arm with long talons at the end. She also grew a long snout and her shoulder blades grew and shaped into giant grass green dragon wings. In the end she looked like a giant grass green dragon with splashes of dark green around her body. After the transformation she used her tail to grab the Krang droid and smashed it into onther one. She then used her new sharp fangs to bite through the straps.

She ran through the hall ways until she came to the exit. She crashed through the door only to be surrounded by 50 or so Krang droids she felt herself burn up with rage towards her captors when all of a sudden she let a blast of a green flame escape her throught incinorating the droids. Walking out she found a huge man hole cover that opened up to the sewer. She slowly opened it and looked inside in disgust.

"well looks like this is my new home" she then slowly jumped in landing in the dirty green water. After walking around she found a gap denting inward in the wall she laid inside the gap and let silent tears fall down her now scally face. She awoke to the sound of feet running toward her she got up and ran in the opposite direction she kept running until her legs couldn't run any more. Her legs gave out making her collapse on the floor but before she lost all thought she heard the feet getting closer and closer.


	3. Chapter 3

*Donnie's P.O.V*

As we ran closer to the shadowy figure we readyd our weapons. I grabbed my long Bó staff ready to attack but as i got closer i saw that the figure was unconscious i lowerd my weapon and slipped closer and when i did i saw it was a female dragon. It was a giant grass green dragon with splashes of dark green around its body her wings were tinted with dark green and a tiny hint of black. She looked kinda cute.

I shuck the thought from my head as i called to my brothers.

"hey guys i found something" i looked down and wrapped around her tail was a backpack in the design of a turtle shell. But just as i was about to grab it her muse brown eyes shot open and stared at me with pure fear. She darted to sit up and run off but my brothers blocked her path. My childish little Nunchuck weilding brother steped up to her to give her a hug.

"ahh it's soooooooo cute" but just as he touched her she used her tail to whack him off flining him into the sewer wall.

"ok not so cute" my brother mumbled out before sitting down. I looked at her with her cute dark chocolate eyes and steped up to her she at first flinched but setteled once hearing my voice.

"hey it's ok girl were not going to hurt you my name is Donnatello but most call me Don or Donnie do you have a name?" she hesitated for a minute before opening her mouth to talk also to reveile a row of razor sharp fangs but i looked past that and listened to her answer.

"m-my name is A-Alexa" her voice sounded as old as mine but when she talked her voice was sweet as honey and as soft as a angles feather from it's wing. I raised my 3 fingerd hand and held it up to her head she slowly pushed her head into my palm and i felt her suprisingly soft scales. I could feel the quiteness of the moment when Leo ruined it by asking her another question making her move her head.

"so Alexa is it? we just need to ask how exactly did you turn into a...dragon?" Alexa stood and stared at him until she rushed past him and looked into the sewer water. But instead of screaming she silently cried making teardrops fall into the sewer wate. I cautiously walked behind her and gently placed my hand on her back she looked scared at first but the she placed her head onto my shoulder to cry.

"hey Leo why don't we bring her back to the lair with us?" i could see my brother thinking hard whilst my hothead of a brother picked up Mikey from the floor when Mikey and Raph had gotten near us Leo finally answered my question.

"okay Donnie but you have to tell master Splinter" i knew he was going to say that oh well better get Alexa back to the lair now. Maybe she'll tell us what happened to her.


	4. Chapter 4

*Alexa's P.O.V*

I walked with the turtles through the sewer i noticed that they all had different weapons on their backs. Leo as he was called had a weapon known as a Katana Raph had a pair of Sai's Mikey had a pair of Nunchucks and Donnie had a Bó staff. When we finally came to a stop i saw i was in a underground subway station that they used as a home.

When we got in i saw a giant huminod rat walk up to us and upon seeing me he immediately started to ask qustions.

"my sons why have you brought a stranger here?" Leo looked at Donnie almost as if he was saying 'go on tell him' Donnie stood foward and told Splinter about how they found me after the story Splinter looked at me and then asked me a question.

"now Alexa how did this happen to you?" i hesitated for a minute before answering.

"well i guess i should start from the beginning"


	5. Chapter 5

~flashback begins~

Alexa was 5 years old and playing with her dolls in her room. Her room was baby pink with clear white paint on the skating board she had a small wooden bed with a hole filled mattress her clothes were staked on the dirty cream carpet and in the corner of the room sat a old wooden chest that held the few toys that she could find laying on the street.

As she laid down her 1 eyed doll in her chest her mum and dad came in the room. Her mum had long brown hair with blue eyes she was wearing a long blue dress with a pair of pumps. Her dad had short brown hair and he had brown eyes he was wearing blue jeans with a black tank top and a pair of red pumps on. Her parents keeled down and her dad placed his hand on her shoulder and said.

"honey we need you to pack a bag your going on a trip" she nodded and her parents left her to pack she pulled out her turtle shell backpack and shoved in all her clothes that more or less looked the same and put in the rest of the essentials like:

toothbrush, pj's, some of her dolls, underwear, her diary, some of her Spiderman comics, marvel comics and a photo of her family. She then swung her bag over her shoulder and went outside and got into the car where her parents were waiting. They drove for a while until her parents stopped the car.

"you go on in sweety we have just got to do something" she climbed out of the car but when she looked up she wished she didn't on the sign it read.

**girls orphanage**

**open since 2001 **

As she looked up she turned back to see her parents had gone she looked up the road to see her parents car driving off. She stepped on the door steps and rang the door bell she waited for a second when the door swung open reveling a middle sized African American woman she had long brown hair with brown eyes she looked down and saw the little girl standing on the steps just abandoned on the steps.

"oh dear little one are you ok? come on in" Alexa walked in and saw it was mostly cream with a few streaks of pink the woman introduced herself her name was Mrs Partridge she then led Alexa into a bigish room that looked a lot like her old room but her carpet was cleaner and she had a vintage wooden wardrobe and a mirror.

~a few years later~

Alexa was walking down the road going back to the orphanage even though she just had a argument with the other child in her room she looked back and saw she was beaing followed.

~flashback ends~

Everyone stared at Alexa in shock they were all thinking the same thing. _Who could just abandon a innocent child at an orphanage?_ all was silent when Master Splinter spoke up.

"well Alexa you are more then welcome to stay with us" after thanking him she then was guided to the spare bedroom by Donnie.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been 6 weeks since Alexa had been taken in by Splinter and his sons and apart from Donnie noticing Alexa, Alexa had noticed him to.

~Alexa P.O.V~

oh my god why am i thinking Donnie is cute i mean sure he is sweet clever and brave but he is just my friend. I shuck the thought from my head whilst i left my training session with Master Splinter. This night we were going out on patrol up top but as we got to the roof near the abandoned warehouse i saw a group of ninjas all wearing black with orange goggles. We jumped down but when the group split up they revealed a tall man wearing a suit of armor and wearing a metal helmet. One of his eyes were dark grey were the other one had a scar over his white plain eye. He looked at me and even though his mouth was covered i could picture a evil smile spread across his face.

"well i never so the turtles have found a pet dragon"

"I AM NOT A PET !" i don't know why but i got so mad at this stranger for calling me a pet so mad i sprang at him and clawed his armor and hit him with my tail. I shot my green flame but i missed him by inches he then shot out a sword out of his wrist and pointed it towards me. I simply snarled at him but he didn't seem fazed him simply charged at me i didn't see his sword coming towards me so he slashed my arm making me fall he then slashed my wings so it was bleeding he was about to go for my heart when Donnie's Bó staff hit him on the head knocking him to the floor he tried his best to growl quitly but i still heard it but i simply ignored it.

Donnie ran up to me his brothers slowly followed behind him he reached out his hand and checked my injurys luckily he had brought his first aid kit. As quick as lighting he had me all bandaged up and pulling me to my feet. But out of nowhere Shredder slashed Donnie, me and all his brothers he then came up to me and placed his heavy armored foot down on my neak. He placed his sword on my chest and was about to strike when a low but loud growl erupted from a large black figure on the nearby roof.

The figure pounced on Shredder and knocked him out cold. When the figure rose it steped towards me but it didn't kill me. It slashed my bandages off and the weird thing was it started crying on the wound. I was about to push the figure away when i saw my wounds were healing. The turtles helped me up to see a giant black panther i was slowly stepping toward it when to giant leathery bat wings jumped from its fur and fire started erupting from its mouth.

*Donnie's P.O.V*

I stood still watching this magnificent creature it had a black panther body but giant leathery bat wings and it could breath fire. No one dared to step toward it until Mikey ran up to it and before anyone could stop him the creature pounced on him pinning him to the floor. But the creature didn't kill him it looked at him and then stepped of him and simply strode off into the shadows.

When we got back to the lair i looked at Alexa and thought _thats it im telling her how i feel...tonight. I planed out everything t was ready i called Alexa over to the living room when she got in a pulled out a rose that she took and thanked me afterward i then stumbled trying to talk._

_"Alexa i was wondering if you...well...i...mean would you" _

_"Donnie of course i would love to go out with you" _


End file.
